


shy

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	shy

“Come on. Just try it.”

The padding of your fingertips dug into Erik’s ribbed chest as you braced yourself above him, your hips moving slowly and patiently as you attempted to keep as much pleasure at bay as you could. It was pretty hard and he wasn’t helping you, not even in the least bit. Not with the way he was watching you ride him, the feeling of his rough hands gripping your thighs and hips before roaming wherever else he wanted to touch, and the way the low bass of his voice filled the room. But you were trying. God knew you were trying.

You looked down at him, only to find a little smirk on his face. The teasing lilt in his voice finally hit you. You arched a brow in suspicion. “Try what? Dirty talk?”

“Here.” He grabbed your hips, directing you to roll them a bit more languidly. A sudden wave of pleasure hit you—it hit you hard—and forced you to screw your eyes shut with a gasp. His grip on your hips grew firm. You could practically  _feel_ him smiling up at you. “You’ll feel more like this, baby.”

There was just a hint of euphoria in his voice, as if he was drawing pleasure from making you feel so good, which honestly wouldn’t surprise you. He had much more experience with sex than you did. He knew exactly what he liked, what he didn’t like, and how to read his partner in order to correctly discern the same for them. While he wasn’t your first, your lack of experience and shyness certainly made every moment of intimacy with him feel like the very first time.

“You like that?” he murmured. His voice was low and quiet, close enough to be a whisper as he continued to watch you. He seemed to be using this moment to properly gauge your reaction to what he’d done to you; probably storing this information for later use. He loved doing that. “Answer me, baby. I wanna hear you.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but a short squeak escaped instead. So you nodded.

He gave a low groan. He released his grip on your hips and allowed his hands to resume their journey all over your body. “And yeah, I was talkin’ about dirty talk. I think a woman of your…  _caliber_  would be pretty good at it. Don’t you?”

A snort managed to escape you. A woman of your ‘ _caliber_ ’ was currently being reduced to a pile of sweat and shivers because her boyfriend twisted her hips a certain way while she was on top of him. Dirty talk wasn’t something that you’d ever indulged in, not only because you didn’t have many chances to try it out, but also because you didn’t want to risk sounding stupid. You could already tell that this wouldn’t be your area of expertise.

You opened your eyes to meet his. The smirk on his face made you swallow as your stomach turned. “No. I don’t think I’d be good at it.”

“You ain’t even tried it yet.”

“I don’t wanna try  _that_.”

“But I wanna hear you tell me all about how good my dick feels inside—“

“ _Erik_!” you gasped, to which he simply chuckled. You shook your head as an incredulous laugh escaped you. “Your mouth is disgusting, nigga.”

There was a slight quirk of his lips. “Your mouth won’t be any better once I’m done with you,  _little nigga_.”

Another gasp pushed itself out of your mouth at the sound of his words. He could be so vulgar and so crude sometimes, but you couldn’t deny how good it always made you feel. This was something that almost scared you away from him when you first became intimate. While he practically exuded a potent type of confidence that alerted everyone of his presence the moment he stepped into a room, you preferred to avoid drawing too much attention to yourself to live in the shadows. The two of you were complete opposites, nothing alike, yet you worked so well together.

You shut your eyes and threw your head back. You couldn’t bear to have him looking at you like that while he was so deep inside of you. He felt so good, like he always did. “How are we even having a conversation right now? You feel so good.”

Erik hissed, long and slow.

“Doesn’t this feel as good to you as it does to me?”

“Hell yeah.” He took your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, expertly pinching and rolling them in a way that made you release a sharp swear. “Your pussy feels really good. All wet and shit. And you ridin’ me good.  _Mh_. Real good.”

“Fuck, baby,” you whispered. You loved it when he talked like that for you.

“I’m just not soft like you.”

You opened your eyes to look at him. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not soft?”

“Babe, we just started fuckin’ with the lights on last Thursday.”

“Shut up, nigga.” The chuckle he gave made the corners of your mouth curve up. You swallowed and looked away with a roll of your eyes. “Dirty talk? I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just tell me how I make you feel.”

You looked up to the ceiling as your face burned with embarrassment. You didn’t want to look at him as you did this. You already felt so stupid and you hadn’t even said anything yet. You rolled your tongue around in your mouth and swallowed. “You… You make me feel… sexy.”

“Aight. Tell me how you like what we doin’ right now.”

“I like how…” You trailed off to think, biting into your bottom lip as you searched for something to say. “I like how you make me—“

“Yeah?” he encouraged.

“—wet,” you finished lamely. “I like how you make me wet.”

“Damn, baby, that’s all you got?”

“Ugh,” you groaned, although a little laugh did follow as you stopped moving. Even though this was awkward as hell, the awkwardness of it all was perfectly fine with you. You were with  _him_. You clapped your hands over your face and shook your head. “This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I actually listened to you.”

“Shit,” he muttered. “Aye, c’mere.”

Erik grabbed your hands and peeled them off of your face. There was a smile on his face, a comforting one as he pulled you closer to himself, urging you to brace your hands on either side of his face. He linked his fingers with yours, releasing his grip on your other hand to hold you close by the waist before his lips finally touched yours. There was no teasing in this kiss, no playing around or beating around the bush. There was an instant connection instead as he kissed you slow and deep, in an attempt to ease your nerves and make you feel better. You immediately surrendered to him and to everything he was offering to you.

“You good,” he told you in between kisses, drawing a quiet whimper from you as he unlaced his fingers from yours to wrap them around your wrist. His thumb drew light patterns into your skin. Such tenderness always caught you off-guard whenever it came from him. This man didn’t look like he should have had the mere ability to be so soft, but he was so good at it—with  _you,_ and  _only_  you. “You perfect, princess.”

A smile crawled its way onto your face. You  _loved_  to hear him call you that, especially when you were in such an intimate embrace. You lifted your hips and rolled them, nice and slow, just the way he taught you. A shuddering moan escaped you as he raised his hips to meet yours with a soft groan.

“Just like that.” His whisper grazed your lips. He placed a chaste kiss there, and you immediately grabbed for the pillow beneath his head. “You doin’ so good. Just like that, Princess.”

You lowered your elbows beside his head and onto the bed. You desperately wanted to feel him. As soon as your nipples touched the marks on his chest, you trembled and placed your forehead onto his. “I love it when you talk like that for me, Erik.”

He released a short grunt. “Keep goin’.”

A snort slipped past your throat, but you kissed him as you prepared to indulge him. “You feel real good, baby.”

“I feel good?”

You nodded, the curves of your noses nudging. “You feel amazing inside of me,” you whispered.

Erik released a low chuckle and shook his head. “Lemme teach you.”

Before you could inquire into what exactly he meant by that, he kissed your lips, your chin, and your nose. Your eyes immediately fluttered shut, a sigh of his name escaping you. He grazed your chin with the curve of his nose, nuzzling it tenderly before he moved to take an earlobe between his teeth. He tugged it once and placed a short kiss into your neck, hugging you closer to himself with an almost guttural groan.

“ _Princess_.”

You jolted above him and almost broke the rhythm. He simply held you close, gripping the meat of your ass tightly in his rough hand. The slow and languid pace gradually faded away as he took full control, his pumps growing sharper and more deliberate. This shift in your movements felt almost dangerous, yet it made your toes curl up as your back arched and mouth fell open with a silent cry.

He dug his teeth into your neck and bit down as he released your ass, a sudden  _smack!_ resounding in the air as he grabbed for your ample meat again. A sharp cry of his name flew out of your mouth as he massaged the area he’d smacked, the tingling feeling of it all making you shudder with pleasure. He raised his head from its spot in your neck to capture your lips in a hard kiss that made every single one of the nerves within your buzzing body  _purr_  with delight. It made  _you_ purr with delight, right into his mouth, and it drew an excited groan out of him.

“I’m talkin’ to you, princess,” he finally continued into your mouth. His voice was rough and harsh, nothing like how soft and sweet he had sounded before. You couldn’t help but moan in response. “And when I talk, you answer. You understand me?”

“Y—Yes.”

“Your pussy feels so fuckin’ good, princess. Tell me who got your pussy this wet.”

Your eyes fluttered open to watch him, a sharp gasp escaping you as you made an attempt to speak coherently. You almost wished you had kept your eyes closed. He looked so fucking good looking up at you like that. “Y—You.”

He slapped your ass hard, drawing a strangled moan from you as he massaged your flesh tenderly and sweetly. “Who? What’s my name?”

“ _Erik_.”

“Daddy,” he corrected you. He smacked your ass again, licking his lips and biting into his bottom lip as he watched you closely. “Say it. Now.”

“ _Daddy_!” Your eyes fell shut at the sight of his feral grin. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. It was quickly getting to be too much. “ _Fuck_ , baby! Gonna make me come!”

“You don’t come until I tell you to come,” he commanded. The authority in his voice only made you wetter, more excited for him. “Is that understood?”

“Y— _Yes_ , daddy.”

“Now, tell me how good this dick feels inside your pussy.” His voice was low again, soft and sweet. The sudden switch up made your clit jump. He gave you a wet kiss, one that was full of a sweetness that made your stomach turn. “Daddy wants to hear you, princess.”

“Daddy— I—“ A sharp moan interrupted you. You could barely speak with the way he was treating you. All you could do was whimper and moan.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” He kissed your cheek, pulling away with an almost obscene sounding smack. “I can do this all night, princess. You know that.”

“Erik—  _Daddy_ ,” you managed to choke out between your moans. You took a moment to compose yourself. It was so hard to think with him talking to you and pounding into you from underneath like that. He’d never been so hard with you before, and you loved it. “You feel so good, daddy.”

He gave a sound of approval, one that encouraged you.

“You always— You always get me so wet.”

“You love it?”

“I  _love_  the way you get me so wet, daddy.”

“And what do I get wet, princess?”

“My— My pussy.” A sudden tremor shot through your body, forcing you to jolt above him like you had been struck by lightning. “ _Fuck_! I love how wet you get my pussy, daddy!”

Erik hummed as kissed your chin, pulling back to nibble at it. “See? I told you, you’d be good at this shit. Was that so hard?”

You shook your head.

“I wanna hear you.” He hugged you closer to himself, slipping his hand down to dip a finger into the wetness dripping out of you. He patiently eased his finger into your second cavern as he continued to drive into you with deep strokes, forcing a gasp of his name out of your mouth. This made him laugh as you shook. He held you still. “Lemme hear you.”

“It— It wasn’t hard.” A harsh groan slipped past your lips, your toes curling and uncurling. You could feel it coming. “Fuck—  _Daddy_! I’m gonna come!”

“Ask for permission,” he demanded. You could barely focus as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. “You know I’ll give it to you. All you gotta do is ask, princess. Let daddy hear you.”

“Daddy, can I come?”

“You wanna come?”

“I need to— I  _need_  to come, daddy!”

He finally released his grip on your wrist to wrap his fingers around your neck. Your mouth fell open as his firm hold forced you to feel everything so much more intensely. All you could focus on was how difficult it was to breathe, the way he was moving, and his finger deep in your asshole. Everything around you was hard and heavy as he growled and grunted like an animal.

 _You loved it_.

“You feel that, baby girl?”

Your eyes snapped open, your stomach turning at just how closely he was watching you as he pounded into you from underneath. You nodded.

“You feel my dick inside you?”

“Yes, I feel it.”

“You like it?”

“I  _love_  your dick inside me, daddy.” A shuddering gasp escaped you as his fingertips dug deeper into your neck. “You feel so fucking good. Gonna— Gonna make me come.”

He nodded and pulled you down for a kiss. “Go head and come, then, princess.”

You shut your eyes and let it all go, screaming and jolting in his embrace. You could feel yourself creaming all around him and leaking as you made a mess.  _It all felt so good._  This was the hardest orgasm you had ever experienced thus far, yet he just continued to pound into you, fucking you through your orgasm and into another one. You could hear him saying something to you, muttering soft words of encouragement that you could barely understand before he bucked into you with a harsh groan of your name, coming hard and joining you in bliss. 

The bedroom was hot as you laid together in a sweaty mess of limbs. You could feel yourself throbbing around him, milking him of everything he had left. You would never get enough of this.

You would never get enough of  _him_.

Erik dug his fingers into your scalp, giving it a gentle massage before he pulled his hand away to take yours. He brought it up to his lips and kissed your finger with a low groan. “Aye. You good?”

All you could do was nod, your eyes falling shut as your body grew limp. You rested your head on the pillow beside his head, taking refuge in the way he held you close.

He kissed your forehead. “See? It’s not that hard. You just needed somebody to teach you. You’ll get some more practice in later. Promise.”

Your stomach turned with excitement as a lazy smile stretched across your face. “Yes, daddy.”

Erik chuckled and placed another kiss onto your forehead. “Already got the hang of it.”


End file.
